1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of devices made to establish a temporary physical border or barrier between two or more points or locations. More specifically, this invention comprises a portable area delineating device capable of housing and dispensing reeled tape.
2. Description of the Related Art
Temporary physical borders or barriers are employed in a number of situations. They can be employed to mark-off a hazardous area or crime scene, divert the flow of vehicular or pedestrian traffic, or simply to create multiple spaces out of one larger space. Such temporary borders are typically used by construction crews, military and law enforcement, utility and sanitation crews, and even civilians.
Previously, there were several ways in which such temporary borders or barriers could be created. First, a series of stand-alone markers could be used, such as traffic cones or pylons. However, as the cones are not physically connected, the border or barrier that they create is only imaginary, and the markers could be easily knocked down or blown over. Second, poles or markers connected to partition rope or material that can be independently attached to the poles could be used. However, with that method, the permanent partition material must be stored and transported separately. Third, poles or markers containing extendable and retractable partition material within the top portion of the pole or marker could be used; however, when the partition material becomes damaged or soiled, the entire pole or markers must be replaced. Additionally, these poles or markers are often unstable. Fourth, disposable partition material, such as “caution tape,” could be used. Such tape typically comes on a reel or spool and can create a temporary border by tying each end of the tape to an object near each point. This can be cumbersome to transport and is not easily and efficiently dispensed. Instead the disposable tape is threaded through several cones or poles and the remainder of the partition material roll must be stored or set on the ground where it could be damaged. Finally, cones that dispense disposable tape from the top of the cone can be used. However, as such cones house the tape at the top, they are unstable and can easily be knocked down or blown over. Further, they are inefficient to use, store and transport.
Therefore, what is needed is a temporary border or barrier system that can be easily stored and transported, that uses disposable partition material that can be easily replaced, and that is stable enough withstand weather conditions or being bumped into by vehicular or pedestrian traffic. The present invention achieves this objective, as well as others that are explained in the following description.